Mi pequeña obsesión
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: Cada persona tiene su propia batalla por librar, sus propios demonios, pero... ¿no es mejor no hacerlo solo? Slash. JPBobby
1. Chapter 1

Este fic ocurre después de los acontecimientos de Wolverine, pero como Millar ha pasado un poco bastante olímpicamente de Jean-Paul en el número 29, pues me lo invento.

Este capítulo sirve un poco de prólogo, prometo que se pondrá más interesante.

¿Qué más? Ah, sí, si alguien quiere la version con guiones que me mande un e-mail porque esto si no puede ser un poco lioso.

Espero que os guste.

****

**_Mi pequeña obsesión_**

**_por Rhea Carlysse_**

**_(Jean-Paul)_**

Cualquiera diría que es una obsesión. De hecho, hasta yo me refiero a ello con ese término. Mi pequeña obsesión.

Aunque¿quién diferencia ya las costumbres de las obsesiones?

Miento, ni siquiera es una costumbre. Al menos no lo era hasta ahora, ahora simplemente es... No lo sé, es como si fuera algo obligatorio. Lo es desde... Desde que volví. Aunque ése es otro asunto.

Supongamos que sí, es una obsesión. Pero¿quién no tiene una? Un pequeño secreto. Algo que no dejaríamos ver a nadie. Éste es el mío.

Sé que debo resultar masoquista pero... Resulta demasiado pacífico cuando duerme como para dejarlo pasar. Y no es culpa mía que se quede dormido en el salón. Tampoco es culpa mía que sean las dos de la madrugada. Es perfectamente plausible que yo esté despierto a las dos de la madrugada en el mismo sitio en el que Robert está dormido. Es perfectamente plausible que le observe dormir, ya que no hay nada bueno en la televisión.

_D´accord_, lo admito, es una obsesión. Una malsana y autodestructiva obsesión, pero como ya he dicho, no puedo evitarlo.

Vosotros, ahí sentados, sin nada mejor que hacer que leer esto, tampoco podríais. Y creedme, no he tenido una visión así de perfecta en toda mi vida.

Robert Drake: el Hombre de Hielo, ahora literalmente.

Su movimiento es tan imperceptible cuando duerme que cualquiera podría pensar que es una estatua de hielo.

La luz del televisor, aún encendido, se refleja en él, llenándolo de matices de distintos colores gracias a su forma helada.

Si su pelo continuara siendo móvil caería suavemente sobre sus párpados cerrados. Sin embargo no lo es, así que se mantiene estático, sin cambiar de posición. Mientras tanto sus labios están entreabiertos, casi como una invitación y, lo que en sus horas despiertas sería una media sonrisa, es ahora sólo una ligera mueca de pasividad e indiferencia.

Me pregunto si alguien se dará cuenta de ello. Si alguien se dará cuenta de lo lentamente que se está sumiendo en su pequeño pozo de autocompasión y desprecio hacia los demás.

O quizá he pasado demasiado tiempo observándole e imagino cosas.

Lo que está claro es que, desde que comenzó a cambiar, ha estado diferente. Distante. Y a la mayoría aquí le parece normal. Es como si pensasen que es sólo una moda pasajera, que cuando se canse de intentar llamar la atención volverá a su estado normal y...

- ¿Jean-Paul?

Permanezco un momento sin reaccionar hasta que, controlada y calmadamente, levanto la mirada hacia Pícara. Ni siquiera parpadeo. No estaba haciendo nada malo. Nada sospechoso. Nada.

Y sin embargo ella me mira como si lo supiera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Insomnio – miento mientras me levanto del sillón -. Aunque hay algunos que tienen suerte en el apartado de dormir – añado asintiendo levemente hacia Bobby.

- Sí, siempre ha tenido un sueño profundo – responde ausente.

A veces da escalofríos. Pícara. Saber que sabe todo sobre mí. O, lo que entonces yo sabía sobre mí. ¿Tiene eso sentido?

- ¿Qué... Qué tal estás? – pregunta dubitativa.

Así que era eso. _Merveilleux_ Pensé que la gente había desistido en intentar hablar de _eso_. No es un tema que me guste recordar.

- Perfectamente¿por qué?

- Por nada¿no puedo preguntar?

- Supongo.

Anna busca mi mirada y sin embargo yo la aparto. Es como si después de todos estos años, aún tuviera la sensación de que ella está ahí. Hurgando en mis recuerdos, en mis emociones. Siento que sabe cosas de mí que ni siquiera yo comienzo a comprender.

Pero no esto. No ahora. Ahora han cambiado muchas cosas.

- La gente está preocupada Jean-Paul.

- ¿En serio?

- Por ti.

- Vaya.

La oigo respirar hondo, como si intentase mantener el tono de voz bajo para no molestar a Bobby.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Esto – me señala enérgicamente con la mano -. ¿Por qué nos apartas?

- No os aparto.

- Desde que has llegado a la escuela lo has hecho. Y ahora, después de lo que te pasó, aún más. Creo que ya es suficiente.

Observo en silencio durante unos segundos.

- Bueno, supongo que lo que tú creas no es lo que tiene que hacerse.

- Se supone que somos amigos.

- Y yo no he dicho lo contrario.

- Pero lo implicas. Necesitas ayuda, hablar, algo. Lo que sea, pero lo necesitas.

Tú mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo. Saber lo que es tener otra persona dentro, que te diga lo que tienes que hacer. No poder controlar tus actos, pero, en el fondo, saber que eres tú.

- Agradezco que te preocupes Anna pero... Estoy bien, no hay necesidad.

Aprieta los labios durante un momento hasta que se tornan en una fina sonrisa forzada.

- De acuerdo. Sólo estaba preocupada¿sabes?

Asiento mientras intento forzar otra sonrisa, pero creo que no lo consigo.

Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

- Pero, – la voz de Pícara me sobresalta de nuevo – si... Si necesitas hablar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Para lo que sea.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Casi puedo ver su cara mientras cierro la puerta. Preocupación, decepción, desesperación. Supongo, nunca he sido demasiado bueno en asuntos emocionales. Observador, sí, pero nunca he sido un buen entendedor.

Y no creo que los demás aquí lo sean. No creo que sean capaces de entender cómo me siento. Quizá Worthington, pero está demasiado ocupado jugando su papel de playboy como para pararse a recordar. Jean, pero está muerta. Summers. Emma, puede. Anna. Pero nunca es lo mismo. La situación, la perspectiva, todo es diferente. Y las personas que hay aquí ya tienen sus propios problemas en mente como para pararse a entender los de los demás.

OoOoOoO

**_(Bobby)_**

Cuando abro los ojos, lo primero que veo es a Anna mirando con aspecto preocupado hacia algún punto del salón. Me debato entre dejarla saber que estoy despierto o fingir que continúo durmiendo, pero ella toma la decisión por mí.

- ¿Cuánto has oído?

Me incorporo en el sofá y apoyo la espalda en el respaldo.

- Todo, creo.

Asiente ligeramente y se sienta a mi lado.

- Estoy preocupada.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto mientras me encojo de hombros – Estrella es mayorcito, ya sabe cuidar de sí mismo.

- Sí, ya veo cómo lo hace... – contesta con una pequeña carcajada.

- Lo digo en serio, si no quiere ayuda deberíais dejarle en paz.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso¿Después de lo que ha pasado?

Me encojo de hombros y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

- A veces los intentos de la gente por ayudar no hacen más que empeorar las cosas.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Es una suposición.

Niega levemente con la cabeza y permanece en silencio unos segundos con expresión de concentración, como si meditara algo.

- No está bien.

- A mí me parece que está todo lo bien que puede estar después de volver de la muerte, pero esa es sólo mi opinión.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan frívolo?

- Supongo que va con mi personalidad.

- Hablo en serio Bobby.

- Y yo también.

Vuelve a negar con la cabeza, la verdad es que un gesto que repite mucho últimamente.

- ¿Sabes si ha hablado con alguien de lo que ha pasado? – pregunta mirando ausentemente hacia el televisor.

- La verdad es que no. Lo único que sé lo sé por Dani, y ella dice que ni siquiera ha hablado de volver a encargarse de su tutoría.

- Estás de broma¿verdad? Los críos de su tutoría le adoran, y a él le gusta enseñar.

- Bueno, puede que no. Realmente nadie le conoce demasiado por aquí.

- Yo le conozco. Logan le conoce.

- Sí, le conoce hasta las entrañas, literalmente – contesto con una risa amarga.

De acuerdo, lo admito, últimamente mi sentido del humor ha estado algo desafinado. Pero hay que reconocerlo, una ironía es una ironía.

- No creo que eso sea gracioso.

- Puede, pero es curioso.

- Ya veo que hoy no estás de muy buen humor.

- Veamos, son las... dos de la madrugada y me han despertado de un sueño reparador para hablar de temas deprimentes. No creo que sea la mejor noche de mi vida.

- De acuerdo – responde Pícara sonriendo y levantándose del sofá -. Sé captar directas. Y, Bobby, - dice antes de salir por la puerta -, creo que a ti también te vendría bien hablar con alguien.

Genial. Perfecto, la he cabreado y ahora me quedaré sin poder pedirle la tercera temporada de Buffy en DVD. A veces debería cerrar la boca.

Además, no entiendo la manía que tiene todo el mundo por meterse en los asuntos ajenos. Estrella murió, vale. Pero volvió, fin del asunto. Y parece estar bien. Sin embargo todo el mundo parece creer que necesita ayuda. ¿Sabéis una cosa amigos? Aunque la necesitara no la aceptaría, es demasiado orgulloso para eso.

Y ni siquiera sé por qué estoy pensando en esto.

La verdad es que desde que volvió las cosas han estado un poco tensas en el instituto. Demasiado tensas teniendo en cuenta las personas que han muerto y regresado a la vida por aquí. Uno pensaría que la gente ya se habría acostumbrado. ¿Cuántos van ya este año¿Tres? Betsy, Peter y Jean-Paul; todo un record, ahora sólo nos falta Jean y podremos organizar la fiesta de bienvenida (y de despedida para Emma, supongo). No, espera, Jeannie volvió también, pero volvió a morir. Más o menos. Dios, uno ya pierde la cuenta.

Creo que estoy empezando a desvariar. Es la hora, de madrugada nadie piensa con claridad.

Lo mejor sería irme a dormir, y eso me dispongo a hacer. Sin embargo, cuando estoy a punto de subir a mi dormitorio, oigo un ruido proveniente de la cocina y mi curiosidad puede más que Morfeo.

Y la verdad es que esperaba encontrar a cualquier persona antes que a él.

- ¿Es una fiesta privada? – pregunto con una ligera sonrisa.

Jean-Paul se vuelve hacia mí y... De acuerdo, no me creáis, pero juraría que durante un segundo he visto cómo se sonrojaba. Evidentemente, son las horas.

- Pensaba que estabas dormido.

- Evidentemente me he despertado. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se deja caer en una de las sillas y se encoge de hombros.

- Insomnio.

- Sí, eso es lo que has dicho antes.

Me observa en silencio durante unos segundos, como si meditara con cuidado lo que decir a continuación.

- ¿Tanto tiempo llevas despierto?

- Anna habla muy alto.

Asiente ligeramente y se pasa la mano por el pelo para apartar los mechones que caen sobre su rostro.

Varios fragmentos de la conversación con Pícara vuelven a mi mente por alguna razón. Quizá es por la expresión exhausta que tiene en su rostro o quizá es simplemente que me recuerda al comienzo de mi mutación secundaria.

- No te tenía por los que tienen insomnio – comento mientras me acerco al frigorífico a por algo de beber.

- Son los gajes de tener un organismo acelerado.

- Sí, supongo que todas las mutaciones tienen su contrapartida. ¿Quieres una? – pregunto ofreciéndole una botella de cerveza.

- _Merci__ beaucoup, mais non._ Tengo científicamente comprobado que la cerveza americana me da dolor de estómago.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me siento en una silla a su lado.

- Espero que no te importe que me quede.

- Tengo la sensación de que no te irías si te dijese que me importa.

- Probablemente – contesto con una sonrisa.

- Entonces creo que no desperdiciaré saliva.

Bebo un poco de mi cerveza y él observa ausentemente la mesa.

- ¿Es verdad que has decidido no volver a tu tutoría?

Deja escapar un resoplido. Es sorprendente como consigue que los gestos más nimios suenen altivos.

- ¿Qué pasa hoy con la gente y su repentina preocupación por mi vida?

- Sólo curiosidad – contesto llevando la botella hasta mis labios -. Pero no tienes por qué contestar.

- Entonces creo que me acogeré a la ley del silencio.

- Como guste, su majestad.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – pregunta mientras me observa con las cejas enarcadas.

- Nada... – respondo apartando la mirada.

Casi puedo oír cómo pone los ojos en blanco. Jean-Paul es demasiado predecible en todo lo que concierne al orgullo.

- ¿Y tú¿Tampoco tienes sueño?

- Tengo sueño, lo que no tengo son ganas de dormir.

- Muy profundo.

- Soy un tipo profundo.

Deja escapar una risa.

No me entendéis: una auténtica risa, no la risa arrogante de siempre, como si de verdad le hubiera hecho gracia.

Y ahora me observa con una mezcla entre diversión y confusión. Supongo que debo tener cara de idiota.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta retomando su tono altanero habitual.

- Nada – contesto haciendo una floritura con la mano –, es sólo que no sabía que tu módulo incluía sentido del humor.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios mientras alcanza mi cerveza con una mano.

- Te diría mis otras mejoras, pero no creo que tus virginales oídos puedan soportarlo – responde antes de llevarse la botella a los labios.

Lo reconozco, si hubiera podido, me habría sonrojado. Pero como no es el caso, me limito a observarle con una expresión de estupor.

- Así que... – continúo después de un par de segundos en los que, estoy seguro, se regodea de haberme dejado en silencio – vacaciones¿eh?

- No sé si se pueden llamar así.

- ¿Entonces cómo¿Periodo de descanso temporal post-traumático?

- O periodo de liberación para alumnos. Aún estoy decidiendo el nombre – contesta mientras deja mi bebida sobre la mesa.

- ¿Sí? Pues tu periodo de liberación de alumnos engancha con las vacaciones de verano, así que yo seguiré llamándolas vacaciones.

- Bueno, una mera cuestión sintáctica no va a cambiar nada.

- Sí, bueno, a la Iglesia le funciona con lo del matrimonio ent...

Me observa en silencio.

Vale¿recordáis un comentario que dije antes sobre mi nuevo sentido del humor? Multiplicadlo por cuatro y añadid falta de tacto.

- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que mejor me voy a callar un rato – contesto entre dientes.

Observo cómo niega ligeramente con la cabeza mientras se levanta a rebuscar algo en el frigorífico.

- Eh... Me voy a la cama.

- _Bonsoir__ –_ contesta sin darse la vuelta.

Parece que tengo el día de ir diciendo cosas que no debo.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Hay alguien ahíiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Bueno, da igual, si hay alguien, que deje review.

MI PEQUEÑA OBSESIÓN

Capítulo dos

**_(Bobby)_**

No sé si he hecho lo correcto. Realmente, no me importa. Demasiado tiempo sin sentir, demasiado tiempo... ¿Qué¿Siendo lo que soy realmente¿Es eso tan malo?

Sí. Si significa que los demás se apartan de mi lado, lo es.

- ¿Bobby?

Dejo de observar el espejo y me doy la vuelta. Lorna me está mirando con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

Yo sonrío algo amargamente.

- ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto dando una vuelta en el sitio.

- Es...

- Un inhibidor – termino por ella -. El ser permanentemente de hielo me cansaba un poco así que he decidido cambiar de aires.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios mientras ladea ligeramente la cabeza, haciendo que una cascada de sedoso pelo verde caiga sobre sus hombros.

- Me alegro por ti.

- Es sólo una solución temporal, al menos hasta que Hank sepa si esto va a ser permanente o...

- Estoy segura de que se solucionará – contesta posando una mano sobre mi brazo, el primer contacto humano directo que he tenido en mucho tiempo -. Ya lo verás.

- Sí... – me estoy sonrojando, lo noto, me estoy sonrojando. Contrólate Drake – Eh... ¿Qué tal todo?

Lorna se aleja un poco y se deja caer sobre el sillón que está a mi lado. Oigo cómo exhala un suspiro mientras se inclina hacia atrás en el respaldo.

- Bien, supongo. Cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a todo esto.

- ¿Y eso lo dices después de varios meses en la escuela? – pregunto sentándome a su lado.

- No lo sé, es como si toda la presión me hubiera alcanzado de repente. Mi padre, Genosha, todas las misiones... Como si de repente me diera cuenta de todo lo que implica.

- Sí, pasa mucho por aquí.

Sus ojos verdes me escrutan en silencio hasta que finalmente me decido a preguntarla qué ocurre.

- ¿Qué se siente? Al volver a ser... tú.

Me encojo de hombros, sabiendo que no pensaba terminar la frase de esa manera.

- Normal, supongo. Otra vez. Es complicado.

- Me lo imagino, es como cuando volví a la mansión. Todo estaba... difuminado, hasta que entré en razón – contesta riendo ligeramente -. Y pensar que intenté matar a... Annie – dice casi escupiendo el nombre – sólo por estar gritando a mi novio. Las vueltas que da la vida¿eh?

- Sí...

- Mi novio... Hacía tanto que no lo llamaba así... – su rostro se contorna en una mueca de disgusto. No la culpo, Alex es un cabrón, dejarla así, en pleno altar... – Pero no hablemos de cosas deprimentes¿quieres?

- Después de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, casi mejor que no.

OoOoOoO

**_(Jean-Paul)_**

- ¿No quieres reconsiderarlo Jean-Paul?

- Me parece que no. Créeme, es lo mejor.

Emma me observa fijamente con una extraña expresión de decepción.

- El curso está a punto de terminar, quizá una sustitución temporal, hasta el próximo...

- _Non._ La... La decisión está tomada, _d´accord?_ Y no sé por qué está armando tanto revuelo, mi puesto como profesor sigue activo.

- Sólo digo que deberías replanteártelo – contesta con voz autoritaria -. Has sido el tutor de esos críos durante casi un año, de algunos durante más, me cuesta creer que quieras desentenderte de todo eso tan fácilmente.

- Las cosas han... cambiado. Me cuesta hacer esto Emma, créeme, y si lo hago es porque sé que es lo mejor.

Deja escapar un suspiro de resignación y hojea algunos papeles que tiene sobre la mesa. Los papeles de mis alumnos, supongo.

- Supongo que Amara podría hacerse cargo, Danielle la convenció para unirse al profesorado. Aunque todavía queda el grupo de Rhane y Shan no puede hacerse cargo de los dos grupos...

- Si lo que quieres es que me dé cargo de conciencia, deberías desistir.

- Intento que te des cuenta de que esta no es la mejor decisión, ni para ti, ni para los alumnos. Pero no puedo obligarte a cambiar de opinión.

- Entonces esta conversación ha terminado.

Me levanto de mi silla y salgo del despacho con paso rápido. Esto me ha costado más de lo que pensaba, aunque sea lo que tengo que hacer.

OoOoOoO

**_(Bobby)_**

- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?

La aguda voz de Júbilo me sobresalta mientras camino por el pasillo y en ese instante una mano me hace girarme hasta quedar frente a ella.

- Hola Júbilo¿qué tal? Yo bien, gracias por preguntar. Ya veo que has notado mi nuevo aspecto, ya que estás tan entusiasmada...

- Puedo ver el inhibidor, no creo que sea un misterio tan grande. Lo que me preocupa es lo de antes.

- ¿Qué?

- Lorna, tú, ella, tú. ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?

- Eh... Júbilo, somos amigos, creo que tenemos derecho a hablar de vez en cuando.

- No – contesta negando con la cabeza -. Tú y yo somos amigos, Hank y tú sois amigos, Lorna y tú sois ex-novios, y ella está loca, creí que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación.

- Júbilo, no te pases.

- Sólo constato los hechos.

Antes de que pueda evitarlo comienzo a reír y ella cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Genial, ríete.

- Oh, vamos, sólo estábamos hablando, no es como si ella... Como si yo...

- ¿Cómo si qué?

- Creo que soy mayorcito Júbilo, no necesitas vigilarme.

Arquea las cejas en un gesto de superioridad. Estoy seguro de que ha copiado ese gesto de Emma.

- He visto cómo la miras.

- ¿Perdón?

- Que lo he visto; y también he visto cómo ahora que vuelves a ser de carne y hueso se te ha acercado como un perrito faldero.

- Vaya, gracias, y yo que pensaba que una mujer se podría fijar en mí por algo más que mi físico... – contesto sarcásticamente, esta conversación comienza a irritarme.

- Puede que una mujer normal sí, pero me parece que Lorna no entra en esa categoría.

Genial, justo lo que me faltaba, una conciencia con patas y voz chillona.

- Lorna y yo somos amigos, Júbilo, y si decidiera que hay algo más... Entonces no sería asunto tuyo.

- ¿Ah no?

- No.

Júbilo abre la boca para decir algo, pero parece cambiar de opinión en el último momento y, al cabo de un par de segundos, dice:

- De acuerdo, yo sólo intento advertirte. Si no quieres escuchar, entonces no es mi problema.

Pasa junto a mí, golpeándome con fuerza el costado, como una niña pequeña que no ha podido ganar una discusión e intenta canalizar la humillación de forma física.

¿Quién se cree que es para hablar así? Como si después de todos estos años algo pudiese pasar con Lorna.

Y Lorna no es así. Lorna puede ser muchas cosas pero no creo que pudiese utilizarme sólo para... ¿Para qué?

Y sólo somos amigos. Nada más.

OoOoOoO

**_(Jean-Paul)_**

Es una estupidez, lo sé, y debería sentirme bien por él. Sin embargo... De acuerdo, quizá suene egoísta, pero antes, cuando no utilizaba el inhibidor, sentía una especie de... No lo sé, importancia, como si supiese que era una de las pocas personas que podría estar con él, que los demás no serían capaces. Y ahora...

Ahora lo único que puedo notar es esa maldita bruja de pelo verde babeando encima suyo. De acuerdo, sólo le ha invitado a tomar un café, eso no es una cita, sobretodo si le ha invitado en la cafetería de la escuela. Pero aun así...

Lo peor es que después tiene la desfachatez de venir a preguntarme qué tal estoy, cuando sé que lo sabe. Que me gusta Bobby, quiero decir. Siempre va con esa sonrisa de superioridad a todos lados y lanza indirectas... Ese tipo de cosas. Sé que lo sabe, porque sino no hay otra explicación.

- Jean-Paul, te estoy hablando.

- _Quoi?_

Salgo de mi trance para encontrar unos ojos verdes mirándome y una mano delante de mi cara.

- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho en los últimos cinco minutos?

- No.

Pícara me mira preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Perfectamente, te agradecería que dejaras el tema de mi salud.

- Perdona... – dice levantando las manos en señal de paz – Dios, estás que muerdes. Sólo lo decía porque llevas toda la tarde como ido. ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No, nada – contesto apartando la mirada de la pareja que ríe al fondo de la cafetería -. Sólo estoy cansado.

- La verdad es que tienes mala cara... ¿Duermes bien?

- ¿Cuándo has dejado de ser Anna y te has convertido en mi madre?

- ¿Cuándo has dejado de ser Jean-Paul y te has convertido en el Grinch? Lo digo por si intentas robar la Navidad. ¿Tanto te molesta que me preocupe por ti?

Dejo escapar un breve suspiro.

- No... Es sólo que... Estoy cansado. No, no he estado durmiendo bien¿contenta?

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde hace un tiempo. No tiene importancia.

- Según lo mires, si vas a intentar arrancarme la cabeza cada vez que te diga algo yo creo que sí tiene importancia.

Giro la cabeza y miro hacia otro punto del salón, últimamente he descubierto que es un buen método de evadir conversaciones. El problema es que el punto hacia el que miro resulta ser el punto en el que están Bobby y Lorna.

Lorna sostiene un mechón de su pelo y habla mientras juguetea con él entre sus dedos. Entretanto Bobby sonríe embobado y asiente continuamente con la cabeza.

- Menuda parejita¿verdad? – oigo decir a Pícara – No es que Lorna sea mi mejor amiga pero... Bueno, supongo que es un ejemplo de el que la sigue la consigue.

- Sólo son amigos – contesto entre dientes.

- Sí, lo que tú digas, aunque a mí me parecen muy acaramelados para ser sólo amigos.

- ¿Podemos dejar la conversación?

- ¿Por qué¿Te molesta? – pregunta con una inocente sonrisa. Demasiado inocente.

- Sí, me molesta.

- Lo sabía.

- Y ahora te quedarás calladita y te guardarás tus descubrimientos para ti.

Enfrente mío, Anna apoya un codo sobre la mesa y deja descansar la cabeza sobre su mano. Me observa con una ligera sonrisa durante unos segundos, hasta que se desvanece.

- ¿No será por eso, no?

- ¿El qué?

- El insomnio. No es por eso¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

- De acuerdo, entonces¿qué es?

- El constante martilleo de la voz de una chica castaña con un mechón blanco que está sentada justo delante de mí. ¿La conoces?

- Bueno Grinch¿y cómo has dicho que planeas robar la Navidad?

OoOoOoO

**_(Bobby)_**

- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos? – pregunto aún sonriendo.

- Claro que sí, casi me atropelló un coche. Creo que ha sido lo más raro que me ha pasado nunca, abrir los ojos y descubrir que estaba a más de mil doscientas millas de donde se suponía debía estar. Definitivamente raro – contesta con una pequeña carcajada -. Y aún cuesta creer que después de tantos años resulte que lo que me contaron sobre Magneto fuera verdad...

Asiento ligeramente mientras la miro a los ojos. Son incluso más verdes que los de Jean o Pícara, casi hipnóticos.

- Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas desde eso – comento llevándome la taza de café a los labios y saboreando el dulce calor que despide.

- Sí... – contesta con un aire ausente – Se hace raro¿verdad? Hablar del pasado después de tanto tiempo. ¿A qué viene toda esta nostalgia?

- No lo sé, supongo que es por todo lo que pasa últimamente, antes era todo mucho más fácil.

- Eso no te lo discuto. Parece mentira, imaginar que hubo un tiempo en el que la escuela consistía en Jean, Scott, Warren, Hank, tú y yo.

- Y Alex – añado yo, sin embargo ella se limita a sonreír.

- Sin embargo ahora... más de doscientos alumnos, ex-villanos... Y ni siquiera conocemos bien a la mayoría de los que están aquí. Fíjate en Jean-Paul por ejemplo, o en Tessa.

- Pensé que Sabia entraba en el apartado de ex-villanos.

- Puede, lo de Sabia es algo confuso – dice comenzando a reír de nuevo.

Sonrío y aparto la mirada. Durante un momento cruzo la mirada con la de Jean-Paul, que está al otro lado de la sala hablando con Anna. La verdad es que no tiene muy buena cara, creo que está más pálido de lo normal...

Una mano se posa en mi mejilla y me obliga mirar de nuevo a Lorna.

- ¿Y tú qué tal estás?

OoOoOoO

**_(Jean-Paul)_**

- Entonces...

- Entonces... ¿Qué? – pregunto mientras doy otro sorbo a mi taza de té.

- Entonces, Bobby y tú. Ese entonces.

- Lo sabía – murmuro mientras Anna me mira expectante -. Sabía que no podrías permanecer callada.

- Oh, vamos... Una chica tiene derecho a saber esas cosas, no se lo contaré a nadie.

- Es que no hay nada que contar.

Pícara frunce el ceño y me observa durante unos segundos en silencio.

- ¿Y se lo has dicho?

- Sí, y también le he violado salvajemente en la cocina. ¿Tú qué crees?

- Y no se lo piensas decir...

- No, no creo que eso pase en un futuro próximo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Anna... – advierto con voz cansada.

- ¿Qué¿No piensas que pueda haber una posibilidad?

- ¿Ves esa parejita en el rincón¿La que se está haciendo carantoñas? No, no creo que pueda haber ninguna posibilidad, así que creo que deberías dejar el tema.

- Lo único que digo es que...

- Pícara, estoy cansado¿vale? Dejemos el tema.

OoOoOoO

**_(Bobby)_**

Ni siquiera sé cómo he llegado a esta situación. Lo único que sé es que es casi como en los viejos tiempos. Casi. Pero no se puede tener todo lo que se desea¿no?

Las cosas con Lorna han ido de bien a mejor, casi como eran antes de que Alex entrara en nuestras vidas.

Así que aquí estoy, en el pequeño mirador que tenemos en el jardín, con la cabeza de Lorna apoyada sobre mi hombro mientras sonríe.

- ¿Piensas quedarte aquí siempre? – me pregunta casi sin inmutarse.

- ¿En el mirador?

- En la escuela.

Me encojo ligeramente de hombros mientras ella se estremece ligeramente.

- No lo sé, supongo. Es lo que he hecho toda mi vida¿por qué cambiar?

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Y tú?

- La verdad es que no creo que haya nada en especial esperándome ahí fuera.

- ¿Y aquí? – pregunto dubitativo.

Lorna levanta el rostro y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Su sonrisa se ensancha, una sonrisa dulce y a la vez fría, algo aterradora.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Porque, la verdad, no lo sé.

El rostro de Lorna se acerca a mí y el mío avanza, casi como si de un imán se tratara. Nuestros labios se juntan con fuerza y yo cierro los ojos, simplemente para saborear el momento.

OoOoOoO

**_(Jean-Paul)_**

El techo de mi habitación tiene grietas. Dos grandes y cinco que parten de las principales, dos en la grieta de la derecha, la cercana a la ventana, y tres en la de la izquierda, la que se junta con la pared que separa la habitación del baño.

¿Cómo sé esto? Porque últimamente mi pasatiempo favorito suele ser observar el techo mientras me tumbo en mi cama. No duermo, no trabajo y, por supuesto, no salgo con nadie. Todo esta falta de actividad me deja toda clase de tiempo libre y hasta el examen de empresariales, no tengo ningún tipo de ocupación.

No hay misiones, no hay clases y ya no hay tutorías. He intentado escribir algo y lo único que ha salido han sido dos párrafos de pensamientos confusos que ni siquiera yo entiendo.

Así que sí, estoy pasando unas bonitas vacaciones.

En ese momento el intercomunicador suena y la voz del menor de los Summers resuena en mi habitación, pidiéndome que busque a la que ahora denomino bruja-de-pelo-verde para una misión.

Estúpido Summers. De acuerdo que no tengo nada que hacer, pero esa no es razón para molestarme en cosas estúpidas. Si bruja-de-pelo-verde no contesta al intercomunicador ni a las llamadas telepáticas no es culpa mía. Y si nadie más puede ir a buscarla porque todos están dando clase y yo estoy en un estado totalmente ocioso tampoco es mi culpa.

Apago el intercomunicador de un golpe y me levanto irritado de la cama.

Ojalá Annie siguiera en la mansión, así al menos tendría a alguien a quien molestar con mis problemas. O, por lo menos, alguien con quien criticar a Lor... Bruja-de-pelo-verde. De acuerdo, Lorna; lo del nombre es infantil, sería infantil hasta para Drake, aunque quizá para Júbilo no...

Una vez en la habitación de Lorna golpeo la puerta con los nudillos un par de veces sin obtener respuesta ninguna de las dos. Lo intento una tercera vez y, después de unos segundos de silencio, giro el picaporte y abro la puerta. Puede que simplemente no esté en la habitación.

- Lorna¿estás ah...

Me paro a mitad de la frase al observar la imagen que hay ante mí y una ligera sensación de náusea se apodera de mi estómago.

En ese momento Lorna comienza a desperezarse, golpeando ligeramente al hombre que yace a su lado y que abre pesadamente los párpados durante unos segundos antes de hundirse de nuevo en la almohada.

- ¿Jean-Paul? – pregunta Lorna confusa.

Aprieto con fuerza los labios durante un momento antes de forzar una sonrisa y contestar.

- Tienes una misión. Alex me mandó buscarte – zorra, añado mentalmente.

Se incorpora aún medio dormida en la cama.

- Iré enseguida.

Asiento ligeramente y observo cómo Drake comienza a incorporarse con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

- Jean-Paul¿qué...

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí antes de que termine la frase y avanzo a paso rápido y con los puños apretados con fuerza, algo que, seguramente, dejará marcas de media luna en mis palmas.

Y éste, niños y niñas, es un claro ejemplo de por qué no debéis enamoraros nunca de la persona equivocada.

* * *

Si hay alguien intentando matarme por ahí, que sepa que a mí me dolió más escribir esto


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, ya he perdido la esperanza de que alguien me deje review. Aunque me jode, porque me cuesta escribir los capis.

Espero que sólo les guste a aquellos que dejan reviews. Ala. Ahí os quedáis.

MI PEQUEÑA OBSESIÓN

_Capítulo tres_

**_(Betsy)_**

Tengo la impresión de que, desde que me fui, como he decidido llamarlo, y desde que volví, ha pasado una eternidad. Nada está como estaba antes. Ninguna persona es como era antes. Y cuando digo ninguna, lo digo en serio.

La que más me intriga en estos momentos es Lorna. En concreto su relación con Bobby, o su no-relación, como prefiramos llamarlo. Así que sí, como podréis adivinar, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que meterme en la vida sentimental del amigo de un ex. Un poco patético si te paras a pensarlo.

A lo que iba. Los rumores comenzaron hará un par de días, aunque desde entonces nadie los ha visto hablar ni hacer nada juntos. Lo que daría en estos momentos por conservar mi telepatía, os asombrarías de lo que la gente dice (o más bien piensa) cuando creen que nadie está escuchando. Aunque la rumorología no está mal cuando se trata de las noticias de la escuela, la mayor parte los rumores suelen ser ciertos. Y el último es que entre Lorna y Bobby hay algo.

Bueno, que entre ellos hay algo es evidente. Lo que no se sabe exactamente es qué. No es una relación larga, eso es seguro. ¿Un lío de una noche? Si conozco en algo a Bobby, sé que eso no le gustaría si concerniera a Lorna. Entonces¿qué?

OoOoOoO

**_(Bobby)_**

Atravieso con paso ligero el pasillo y agarro el brazo de Lorna con fuerza, obligándola a darse la vuelta.

Me observa con una extraña expresión y una sonrisa algo forzada.

He intentado hablar con ella desde que... Bueno, desde _eso_, y cada vez que la encuentro actúa así, con una sonrisa forzada y la impresión de no saber de lo que estoy hablando, y la verdad, ya estoy harto.

- Lorna, tenemos que hablar.

Mira a su alrededor durante un momento y, tras asegurarse de que el corredor está vacío, contesta.

- Claro Bobby¿de qué quieres hablar?

- De... De lo que pasó el otro día.

Baja la mirada y yo suelto su brazo.

- Perfecto... – murmura.

- ¿Qué?

Niega levemente con la cabeza y fuerza una media sonrisa.

- Nada, es sólo que... Que no me había preparado este momento.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Deja escapar un suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Verás Bobby, yo... Me... Me gustas, de verdad. Es sólo que... lo del otro día... Yo... Me dejé llevar¿de acuerdo? No... No implicó nada, es sólo que... Bueno, no lo sé, estaba hecha un lío y tú estabas ahí y... – la observo sin inmutarme mientras habla – Sé que no debí hacerlo pero... Siento... Haberte hecho pensar otra cosa.

- Perdona – contesto con una ligera carcajada -¿puedes repetirme eso? No sé si te he entendido bien.

Lorna traga saliva con visible dificultad y vuelve a mirarme a los ojos, esta vez con confianza.

- Bobby, te aprecio, de verdad. Me... Me gustas mucho, como amigo. Y... Y no sé qué me pasó la otra noche, pero... Ahora mismo no estoy preparada para mantener ninguna relación, ni contigo, ni con nadie.

- O sea, que sólo fue un polvo.

- ¡No! No, yo no... Bobby, de verdad, no te lo tomes así.

- ¿Y cómo esperas que me lo tome Lorna! – pregunto a viva voz, tengo suerte de que estemos solos en el pasillo, de lo contrario mi vida sexual estaría a punto de conocerse en todo el instituto - ¿Como un error? No puedes... No puedes acostarte conmigo y después decirme que no ha significado nada Lorna, esto no funciona así.

- Entonces, me temo, que es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte – contesta con una amarga sonrisa y alejándose de mí -. Lo siento Bobby.

Observo con incredulidad cómo se aleja por el pasillo. De todos los ridículos que he hecho en mi vida, éste es, sin lugar a dudas, el mayor.

Y lo peor es que lo sabía, en el fondo lo sabía.

Una vocecita sorprendentemente parecida a la de Júbilo resuena en mi cabeza: "Te lo dije".

OoOoOoO

**_(Betsy)_**

No es que Lorna me caiga demasiado bien. Tampoco es que la odie. O quizá es que todavía conservo recuerdos de la "etapa Malicia" de Lorna. Malicia nos lo hizo pasar mal a todos, y es duro ver cómo es una persona conocida la que hace daño a tus seres queridos.

Sé que Emma sabe algo. Lleva esa expresión de superioridad que conserva para los mejores momentos, esos en los que nadie sabe nada excepto ella. Pero claro, ella es telépata, y yo ya no. Emma siempre ha sido un poco zorra.

De todas formas, los matices sobre la no-relación Bobby/Lorna han cambiado un poco desde la última vez que lo comprobé. La mayoría dice que Lorna le dejó tirado, y, en vista de lo que me han contado de ella últimamente, no me extrañaría lo más mínimo.

OoOoOoO

**_(Jean-Paul)_**

- Siento mucho todo esto chicos, pero...

- Y una mierda – contesta Victor desde su sitio.

Respiro hondo y hago caso omiso de la interrupción.

- Pero esto es lo mejor – continúo levantando la mirada hacia mi tutoría -. No sé a ciencia cierta quién será mi sustituto pero supongo que terminaréis el semestre con Miss Manh.

- ¿Y ya está? – vuelve a intervenir Victor - ¿Vuelve de la muerte sólo para decirnos que se va otra vez?

- Eso no es lo que yo...

- No me lo puedo creer – contesta levantándose del sitio.

Andrea alarga una mano hacia él para impedirle que llegue a la puerta, sin embargo él la aparta de un manotazo y sale de la clase.

- Voy a por él – dice la rubia haciendo amago de levantarse.

- Da igual Andrea, ya he terminado de todas formas. Podéis iros – digo ausentemente.

Los demás asienten y se levantan lentamente de sus asientos.

Bajo la mirada para hojear los exámenes de Empresariales, que están sobre la mesa, cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en esto. Cuando oigo el portazo, vuelvo a levantarla para descubrir que sólo queda una de mis alumnas en la sala.

Kendra Harris es una empática de primer nivel, es decir, no controla las emociones ajenas, simplemente las percibe. Está apoyada en el pupitre que hay justo delante de mí y tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- ¿Algún problema? – pregunto.

- No lo entiendo.

- De todos mis alumnos tú eres las más indicada para entenderlo – contesto mientras vuelvo la vista hacia mis papeles.

Prácticamente puedo sentir su mirada clavándose en mí, como si fuera un puñal.

- De acuerdo, puede que lo entienda. Aunque no lo comparto.

- No os estoy pidiendo que lo hagáis.

- A Victor no se le va a pasar pronto. Le afectó mucho cuando... – su voz se quiebra levemente y hace una pausa - Nos afectó a todos.

Levanto la mirada y veo que sus ojos han tomado un ligero matiz púrpura, siempre hacen eso cuando utiliza sus poderes.

Abro la boca para contestar y en ese momento la puerta de la clase se abre dejando entrar a una de las personas que menos deseaba encontrar.

Los ojos de Kendra cambian instintivamente de objetivo durante un momento y después vuelven a mí.

- Lo siento¿interrumpo algo? – pregunta con la voz ligeramente ahogada.

_Sí_, quiero contestar, _así que lárgate Drake, no quiero ver tu careto por aquí_.

- No – contesto apartando la mirada de la puerta -. ¿Querías algo Drake?

- Sí, eh... Scott quiere que estemos en la Sala de Peligro en quince minutos, quiere un entrenamiento mixto.

- Allí estaré – digo sin extrañarme.

Summers es así, no estoy en el equipo, no lucho, no trabajo, pero tengo que estar en cada maldito entrenamiento porque sí. Creo que me guarda algo de rencor porque cuando nos conocimos lo primero que hice fue pegarle un puñetazo.

Asiente ausentemente y sale de la clase. Me pregunto si será verdad lo que dicen, que Lorna lo usó y lo dejó tirado.

Ojalá, se lo merece.

En ese momento advierto que unos ojos violáceos continúan observándome.

- _Quoi?_

Kendra se encoge de hombros y esconde una media sonrisa.

- Nada.

Permanece en silencio durante unos segundos mientras yo vuelvo la mirada hacia los exámenes de Empresariales.

- Es mono – dice al fin.

- Sí – contesto sin inmutarme ni levantar la mirada, después de todo, no tiene sentido mentir ante un empático.

Tengo la extraña sensación de que desde que llegué a la escuela mi vida privada es pública. Rodeado de telépatas, empáticos y demás fauna. Es escalofriante.

- Deberías irte Kendra – continúo con una mirada de advertencia.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Victor? – pregunta recobrando la seriedad, la media sonrisa desvaneciéndose en su rostro.

- No puedo quedarme sólo porque es lo que Victor quiere, hay... otros factores – concluyo lamentablemente.

- Sí, pero...

- No hay peros, la decisión está tomada. Me temo que no hay nada que podáis hacer al respecto.

Aparta la mirada y yo vuelvo a centrarme en los exámenes, deseando con fuerza que se vaya, que no me haga esto más difícil todavía.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose me avisa de que mi deseo se ha cumplido.

OoOoOoO

**_(Logan)_**

Aún estoy sorprendido de que Scott haya dejado a Johnny volver a entrenar, después del poco tiempo que ha pasado. Aunque, claro, lo mismo se podría decir de mí. Sé que puede soportarlo, pero, aun así... Se hace difícil. _Es_ una situación difícil. Después de todo, yo le maté, y ahora estoy aquí, peleando a su lado.

A veces desearía entender mejor a las personas. Pero ése no es mi trabajo, era el trabajo de Jeannie, o el de Ororo, Kurt o, incluso, Kitty. Yo, sin embargo, no soy bueno en cuestión de sentimientos. Aunque, si me lo piden, puedo despedazar a alguien en menos de cinco segundos. Es broma, probablemente me llevaría diez.

El caso es que yo debería entender por lo que está pasando, pero no me siento capaz de hacer nada. Como he dicho, es... complicado. Incluso hablar con él, pero tampoco es que hable mucho últimamente.

Esquivo instintivamente un rayo de Ororo. ¿Veis? Por esto no me gustan las cuestiones sentimentales, me hacen distanciarme de la realidad, y yo soy básicamente instinto, no puedo permitirme eso.

Capto un olor y, antes de que pueda darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, tengo a Johnny contra una pared y mi puño en su pecho, esta vez sin extender las garras.

Puedo ver cómo duda durante una fracción de segundo antes de utilizar sus poderes y empujarme hacia atrás, un impulso que me lleva hasta la otra punta de la sala; y teniendo en cuenta la extensión de la Sala de Peligro, eso es decir mucho.

Un suave viento frena mi caída. Los hologramas desaparecen de inmediato y, cuando me incorporo, puedo ver que todo el mundo está mirando a Estrella como si fuera a romperse.

OoOoOoO

**_(Jean-Paul)_**

Logan se abalanza sobre mí tan rápido que no me da tiempo a reaccionar. O puede que sí me hubiera dado tiempo, si hubiese sido otra persona. Pero en este momento es como si no estuviera allí. Como si pudiera ver de nuevo a Logan arrojándose con fuerza, atravesando a Kitty y... Nada. Sólo que no es eso, porque yo todavía sigo allí, y no siento el punzante dolor de nada contra mi pecho.

Lo que sigue es instintivo. Tomo impulso y Logan conmigo, sin embargo, él no puede volar, así que la inercia y la gravedad hacen el resto.

De repente es como si todo se detuviera. Los hologramas desaparecen, las personas dejan de moverse y todos los sonidos cesan. Todo el mundo me observa atentamente. Mientras tanto veo cómo Ororo vuela hacia Logan para asegurarse de que no le ha pasado nada.

Recorro con la mirada el resto de la sala. Todos me miran como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

Genial. Perfecto. Ahora estoy quedando como un idiota.

- Jean-Paul¿estás...? – comienza Bobby poniendo una mano sobre mi antebrazo.

- Estoy bien – contesto con rapidez mientras retiro el brazo en un movimiento brusco. Me mira extrañado desde su forma helada, que ha recuperado al quitarse el inhibidor para el entrenamiento -.

- ¿Seguro? – vuelve a preguntar.

Veo cómo Lorna me observa durante un segundo con las cejas enarcadas, sin embargo la expresión desaparece instantáneamente. Ororo hace ademán de intervenir y Logan la sujeta con el brazo.

- Sí, - digo, con la voz ligeramente ahogada – no pasa nada.

- Pero...

- No pasa nada – contesto con énfasis en cada palabra -. Volvamos al entrenamiento.

Todos me miran con desconfianza. _Oui, c´ est parfaît._

- Quizá deberías salir Jean-Paul – interviene Summers apareciendo de la nada -. No debería haber...

- He dicho que estoy bien, así que dejadlo estar.

- Si has actuado así, es obvio que no estás... – comienza Bobby de nuevo.

- Estoy perfectamente Drake – contesto con el tono de voz más frío que consigo.

- Claro, por eso Logan ha atravesado la Sala de Peligro de un empujón – comenta sarcásticamente.

Me contengo para no contestar con un golpe, y en lugar de eso sonrío forzadamente.

- ¿Tienes algún problema, Drake?

- Sí – responde dando un paso al frente.

- Bobby, no... – empieza Kitty desde un rincón de la sala.

- No, déjale acabar Pryde – contesto mirando a Bobby a los ojos -. Me gustaría saber qué problema tiene conmigo.

- Mi problema es que, si tú no eres capaz de controlarte, no deberías pagarlo con nosotros.

- _Pardon? _– pregunto ahogando una carcajada – Fíjate quién está hablando de auto-control.

Con una mirada furtiva a Lorna me doy cuenta de que sonríe disimuladamente.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- _Rien. _Nada, Bobby, nada – contesto mientras me doy la vuelta.

- Eso es lo que haces siempre¿verdad? Evadir preguntas y huir porque no te atreves a dar explicaciones.

Me paro en seco y me doy la vuelta para mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Me estás llamando cobarde?

- Creo que sí – responde después de fingir meditarlo un segundo.

Logan nos observa con una expresión extraña y veo como advierte a los demás con la mirada para no intervenir.

- Bueno, pues puede que yo sea un cobarde, pero al menos no necesito esconder parte de quién soy para conseguir algo de compañía – digo antes de poder evitarlo.

Siempre me lo he preguntado, si existe alguna conexión entre la velocidad a la que viajan los pensamientos desde mi cerebro hasta mi boca y mi super-velocidad. Creo que es un efecto secundario, porque hay veces que mis pensamientos fluyen sin control a una velocidad y una cantidad alarmante.

Bobby se queda en silencio y puedo ver claramente que está sopesando si salir dignamente de la sala o golpearme con todas sus fuerzas.

- La verdad duele¿no, Drake?

Aunque creo que he decidido por él, porque en un momento estoy tumbado en el suelo gracias a un bonito puñetazo.

Drake sale de la sala y yo me incorporo en el suelo y me masajeo ligeramente la mandíbula, que aún conserva algo del tacto helado.

Todos siguen observándome, algunos con miradas de incredulidad en el rostro. Vamos, como si todos no supieseis ya lo de los escarceos amorosos de Drake. Sobretodo tú, Lorna.

- ¿Vamos a continuar o no? – pregunto mientras me pongo en pie.

OoOoOoO

**_(Bobby)_**

Cierro la puerta de un golpe seco y el sonido resuena en la habitación.

- Estúpido franchute – murmuro entre dientes.

Casi puedo oír la contestación a esto: "No soy francés, soy de Québec". Todo con su característico toque de arrogancia, como si fuera el rey del mundo. Pues, para que lo sepas, para mí siempre serás un estúpido franchute.

Como si supiera... Como si supiera algo sobre mí. Como si le importara una mierda mi vida.

No sabe nada sobre mí. Nada.

- Absolutamente nada – musito mientras me acerco a mi escritorio.

Sobre él, distingo un brazalete de metal. El inhibidor.

A medida que levanto la mirada, puedo verme reflejado en el cristal que cubre la fotografía de los cinco originales. La que enmarqué un año después de llegar a la mansión.

Scott, Warren, Jean, Hank y yo.

¿Y ahora qué?

Ororo, Kurt, Betsy, Peter, Lorna, Alex, Paige, Sam, Lucas, Anna, Remy, Júbilo... Y veinte mil personas más que parecen tener cabida aquí.

¿A esto hemos llegado?

Las cosas eran... sencillas antes. Pero parece que con la llegada de los demás, mi vida ha ido de mal en peor. Puede que simplemente no esté hecho para vivir en grupo. Puede que simplemente no esté hecho para compartir mi vida con nadie.

Hmmm...

Puede que el franchute tuviera razón.

Capullo.

OoOoOoO

**_(Jean-Paul)_**

Cuando salgo del vestuario, lo primero que me recibe es la imagen de Júbilo, esperándome, apoyada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Te has pasado – responde con voz rebosante de autoridad.

Enarco las cejas y hago ademán de hablar, pero Júbilo levanta la mano y continúa.

- Ha sido cruel _y_ mezquino. Por no mencionar de muy mal gusto.

- Júbilo, no creo que seas la persona más indicada para hablarme de la privacidad de la... – estúpida frase redundante – vida privada de las personas.

- Oh... Pero es que no estamos hablando de la vida privada de cualquier persona, estamos hablando de Bobby.

_Parfaît._ Vale Beaubier, más te vale no mover un músculo facial, podría ser un farol.

- Esa frase tiene un significado oculto que, se supone, yo tengo que entender¿verdad?

- Lo que sea, pero mira, Jean-Paul, - continúa después de poner los ojos en blanco – Bobby es mi amigo, y lo ha pasado mal. De hecho, lo está pasando mal, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Así que, si lo único que quieres es hacerle daño...

- Cuando dices que lo está pasando mal¿te refieres a que Lorna se ha cansado de que sea su perrito faldero?

- ¿Sabes JP? Si ésta es tu táctica para conseguir pareja, no me extraña que estés solo.

- Yo no estoy...

- Sí, vale, pero eso no es a lo que iba. Lo que quiero decir es, que el hecho de estés deprimido, o lo que sea que se te esté pasando por la cabeza últimamente, no te da derecho a ser un capullo integral con los que te rodean¿sabes?

- Júbilo, no sé de dónde te has sacado la idea de que Bobby...

La chica exhala un suspiro y pone los ojos en blanco.

- Eres taaaan obvio, Jean-Paul. ¿Sabes? Cuando uno se pasa las noches en vela viendo dormir a una persona, es síntoma claro de: a) es un acosador o b) le gusta dicha persona. Y dado que no pareces acosar a Bobby, sino evitarle como la peste, me inclino hacia la segunda opción.

Parpadeo.

_Oui_, elocuente¿eh?

- No sé de que me estás...

- Jean-Paul, olvidas algo. Yo sé _todo_ lo que pasa en esta mansión. Es casi como mi mutación secundaria.

Permanezco unos segundos en silencio.

¿Qué se supone que hay que decir ante una situación así?

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mí?

Júbilo sonríe, y, os lo aseguro, mi sangre se hiela.

OoOoOoO

**_(Bobby)_**

Alguien llama a la puerta.

Aparto la mirada del espejo y termino de abrocharme la chaqueta.

Es extraño. Tener frío, me refiero. Hank dice que es algo del inhibidor, que al "cancelar" mis poderes mi organismo no está acostumbrado, intenta compensar la pérdida y se desestabiliza. O algo así. La verdad es que no estaba escuchando.

El caso es que últimamente he tenido frío por primera vez en años, y eso que estamos en verano, no quiero siquiera pensar cómo será el invierno.

Vuelven a llamar.

Me acerco y dudo un momento antes de abrir la puerta, y, cuando lo hago, sé que debería haberme hecho el sordo.

- Me parece que te has equivocado de puerta Dorothy, Kansas está por allí – digo señalando una dirección en el pasillo.

Puedo visualizar perfectamente cómo se muerde la lengua para no contraatacar.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta después de un par de segundos.

No debería dejarle, pero... Vamos, sólo el hecho de ver a Estrella disculparse acarrearía colas más largas que un concierto de U2.

Me aparto y cierro la puerta cuando entra en la habitación.

Recorre el dormitorio con la mirada.

Los libros amontonados en una estantería, sin orden aparente. Los cd´s esparcidos por encima de la mesa. Revistas en el suelo. Lo único que permanece colocado es el conjunto de dvd´s de las temporadas de Star Treck.

¿Qué puedo decir? Un friki es un friki.

Se toma su tiempo antes de abrir la boca.

- Un cuarto... acogedor – termina entre dientes.

- ¿Habías venido a algo o sólo a criticar la decoración? – pregunto mientras me agacho a recoger un par de revistas y las tiro encima de la mesa.

- Verás... – comienza al tiempo que recorre la habitación con la mirada de nuevo.

Me siento encima de la cama y espero a que continúe.

Respira hondo.

- Yo... Siento lo de antes – dice escupiendo las palabras con rapidez.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y...? – pregunta confuso.

- ¿Por qué se supone que debería importarme que lo sientas, Jean-Paul? – pregunto con frialdad.

Fuerza una sonrisa y vuelve a guardar silencio durante unos segundos.

- Escucha, Drake... – comienza después de respirar hondo.

- Escucho, Beaubier.

- No sé qué es exactamente lo que esperas que diga.

- Yo no espero nada.

Otra pausa para respirar hondo.

- Mira, yo ya he dicho lo que se supone que tenía que decir.

- Vale – contesto calmadamente.

- Bien – responde.

Pasan unos segundos y ninguno se ha movido del sitio.

- ¿Tienes algo más que decir? – pregunto con voz cansada mientras aparto la mirada.

- No.

Permanecemos un par de minutos sin movernos y mirándonos a los ojos.

Más silencio.

Odio el silencio.

Dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

- Esto es patético – murmuro mientras entierro el rostro entre las manos, haciendo que el sonido de la risa quede ahogado.

- La verdad es que sí – contesta Jean-Paul.

Siento cómo el colchón de la cama se hunde un poco cuando se sienta a mi lado.

- Somos un par de fracasados¿eh? – digo mientras levanto la mirada de nuevo.

- Habla por ti, yo no me considero un fracasado.

- Tú date un poco de tiempo en la escuela y cambiarás de parecer.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Me encojo de hombros y me sitúo de nuevo en la cama, adentrándome un poco y cruzando las piernas al estilo indio.

- Bueno, es sólo que... No lo sé, cuanto más tiempo pasas aquí te das cuenta de lo mucho que te superan los demás. – hago una pausa para meditar un momento lo que intento explicar - Quiero decir, tenemos a una diosa africana, una entidad cósmica, una máquina de matar virtualmente indestructible, alguien que puede controlar los campos magnéticos de toda la Tierra, una de las telépatas más poderosas que existen... Y luego te das la vuelta y dices¿Y yo qué?

- Hablas como si ser un mutante omega fuera algo pequeño – dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- Bueno, comparado con los demás, soy como una Barbie Malibú contra la Barbie rubia, con novio, dos mansiones, pony y hermanitos. – Jean-Paul arquea las cejas – De acuerdo, es una analogía estúpida. Pero te haces una idea.

- ¿Quieres un novio, dos mansiones, pony y hermanitos?

Vaya, pero si es verdad que tiene sentido del humor. Escondido, retorcido, inoportuno y extraño, pero está ahí.

- Ya he dicho que era una analogía. Pero sí, en términos analógicos, quiero dos mansiones, pony y hermanitos.

- ¿Y qué pasa con el novio? – pregunta con una media sonrisa y enarcando una ceja.

- Me gusta mi vida tan asexual como está en estos momentos, _merci beaucoup._

- Haznos un favor a todos Drake, y evita decir palabras francesas con acento americano. Es como oír el inglés con acento alemán de Siete años en el Tíbet.

Le saco la lengua. Aunque la verdad es que tiene un punto con lo de la película. ¿Por qué iban a hablar dos alemanes entre ellos en inglés con acento alemán?

Hmmm...

Tendré que preguntárselo a Kurt.

En ese momento Jean-Paul se levanta de la cama.

- Bueno, creo que ya he cumplido.

- La verdad es que no te has humillado demasiado después de lo que me has dicho – contesto devolviéndole su media sonrisa anterior.

- Me he humillado lo suficiente, teniendo en cuenta que me has pegado un puñetazo.

Cierto.

A lo mejor debería pedir perdón.

Nah...

Comienza a caminar hacia la puerta y, antes de que me de cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, vuelvo a hablar.

- Tenías razón.

Se gira hacia mí y me mira confuso.

- Sobre... Sobre lo que dijiste. Sólo que... Bueno, no exactamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta acercándose de nuevo, y por alguna extraña razón me siento aliviado de que no se haya ido.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y me encojo de hombros.

- Es sólo que... Puede que sí que utilizase a Lorna. O dejase que ella me utilizase a mí. O nos utilizáramos los dos. O... algo así. Como una simbiosis¿sabes? Porque yo sabía que ella me estaba utilizando y sabía que no iba a pasar nada pero... Eso.

- ¿Quieres llegar a algún punto concreto o sólo estás divagando?

- Un poco de las dos, creo.

Se coloca en una posición más cómoda en la cama y me indica con la mano que continúe.

Curioso. Jean-Paul el psicólogo, nunca lo había pensado. Aunque, si voy a compartir mis problemas con alguien¿quién mejor que un tío que ha vuelto de la muerte?

- El caso es que en realidad no siento nada por Lorna. O quizá sí, pero no lo de antes. Y sé que ella tampoco lo siente. Es complicado.

- ¿Entonces a qué vino el numerito de la pareja feliz?

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto confuso.

- De todo eso de flirtear y agarraros de la mano y dar paseos a la luz de la luna y... Todo eso.

- Oh, vamos, no fuimos tan obvios.

- Bobby, me extraña que no lo publicaran en el boletín de la escuela.

- Bueno, quizá lo fuimos – digo sintiéndome enrojecer – Pero ésa no es la cuestión.

- De acuerdo¿entonces por qué?

Abro la boca para contestar pero dudo un momento.

- ¿Vas a contarle esto a alguien?

- Lo escribiré todo en mi próximo libro para que te sientas humillado.

- Con tanto amor me voy a sonrojar, Jean-Paul.

- No te preocupes, también te dedicaré una poesía.

- Eso lo hará aún más romántico... – contesto mientras pongo los ojos en blanco – ¿Entonces no lo vas a contar?

- Bobby, esto es muy interesante y didáctico, pero no tengo toda la noche para escuchar quejas¿vas a contarme algo o no?

- No seas tan frío, estoy a punto de abrirte mi alma.

Me mira con impaciencia y yo me descuelgo el cartel que pone reina del drama, antes de que salte encima mío para estrangularme.

- Vale, a lo que iba. Últimamente he estado... rememorando. Más o menos. Más auto compadeciéndome y menos rememorando – hago una pequeña pausa -. Es sólo que... No puedo evitar pensar que las cosas iban mejor antes. Antes eran simples. Eran Scott, Jean, Warren, Hank, Lorna y yo. No había cientos de mutantes perdidos por el mundo, ni teníamos que salvar al universo cada día, ni teníamos que preocuparnos por nada más que por aprobar el examen de acceso a la universidad. Bueno, y de algún que otro aspirante a rey del mundo, pero nada comparado con lo que tenemos ahora.

- Bueno, tengo entendido que las cosas se complican cuando creces.

- ¿Me dejas terminar? Además, según lo dices tú quedo como un crío inmaduro.

- Puede que inmaduro, pero dudo mucho que seas un crío.

Una fina sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios. La verdad es que, cuando no se está comportando como un idiota arrogante, es agradable estar con él. Por lo menos, lo que dice lo dice con sinceridad, y eso ya es mucho más de lo que se puede decir de otras personas.

- El caso es que vivíamos en el mundo perfecto, incluso lo de salvar la ciudad resultaba divertido. Como en los cómics de Superman o algo así. Y después todo se estropea. Lorna se va con Alex. Los originales dejamos la Patrulla. Muchos intentos fallidos de iniciar una vida nueva. Y después... Boom, aquí otra vez, de vuelta a donde empecé, sólo que ya no es lo mismo¿entiendes? Y... Y las cosas comienzan a ir de mal en peor. La Patrulla comenzó siendo un grupo de gente reducida, y todos podíamos confiar unos en otros, de repente es un refugio, no una alternativa ni un grupo de amigos. Cualquiera puede entrar y... De acuerdo, no me interpretes mal, porque me caen bien. Ororo, Kurt, tú... Está bien, pero...

- Te entiendo.

- ¿Ah, sí? – pregunto confuso.

- _Oui. _Es casi como cuando empezamos en Alpha. Al principio sólo éramos Mac, Marrina, Heather, Judd, Jeanne-Marie, Sasquatch, Michael y yo. Después Mac murió, otros miembros se unieron al equipo, después se fueron y... No era lo mismo.

Lo dice con un tono extraño, creo que una mezcla entre nostálgico y triste, y desvía la mirada a medida que habla. Esto durante unos segundos, entonces un par de ojos azul celeste vuelven a fijarse en los míos y me indican que continúe.

De repente me doy cuenta de que tengo la boca seca, y tengo que tragar saliva antes de seguir.

- De acuerdo, entonces... Digamos que a partir de que los demás llegaran las cosas siguen empeorando, y de repente me encuentro que ya no soy... El que era.

- ¿La mutación secundaria? – pregunta acercándose un poco más.

- Entre otras cosas, pero sí, básicamente. Y de repente soy de hielo y es como si... Como si fuera cada vez menos...

- Humano – dice, terminando la frase por mí.

- Supongo. Y entonces Lorna vuelve, Alex despierta, Jean muere... Y... Y supongo que quería volver a estar en aquellos tiempos en los que estaba todo bien¿sabes? En los que no teníamos que preocuparnos de que nos tiraran piedras por la calle, ni de salir en ruedas de prensa, ni de evitar que una amiga destruyese el mundo... Sólo cosas simples y "normales". Y Lorna era la clave. Y... Y aunque sabía que... – siento como mi voz se quiebra levemente – aunque sabía que no iba a ser como antes, sólo quería estar un poco más cerca del pasado.

Jean-Paul no dice nada, aunque no sé si es porque no sabe qué decir, o porque ha desconectado a medio discurso de "Una reflexión filosófica", por Bobby Drake.

- La verdad... – continúo después de unos momentos – La verdad es que resulta patético cuando lo pienso¿sabes? Que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, sólo tenga una oportunidad con Lorna cuando tengo que utilizar un inhibidor para esconder quién soy.

- Créeme Bobby, tu problema no es la mutación secundaria, ni la nostalgia.

- ¿Y entonces cuál es?

- Que Lorna es una zorra.

Vaya, _eso_ no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Perdón?

- Rememora los hechos Bobby. Te deja tirado para irse con el hermano de uno de tus mejores amigos. En su despedida de soltera les suelta a todo el mundo que nunca se acostó contigo. En su boda intenta matarte. Se acuesta contigo y después te deja tirado. Suma dos más dos¿quieres?

Vaya.

Sólo... Vaya.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que le guardaba tanto rencor a Lorna?

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que ha estudiado mi biograf...

Espera un momento.

- ¿Qué dijo qué en su despedida de soltera?

El rostro de Jean-Paul adquiere una expresión de culpabilidad absoluta.

- No lo sabías.

- ¿Qué dijo Lorna en su despedida de soltera, Jean-Paul? – pregunto de nuevo.

Jean-Paul hace una pausa y se muerde levemente el labio inferior. Puedo ver claramente que no sabe qué contestar.

- Sólo que nunca se había acostado contigo.

- ¿Y qué más?

- Nada que tenga importancia.

Oh, oh. Eso es que es malo.

- ¿Qué más?

Deja exhalar un suspiro y evita mi mirada.

- Que uno no se acostaba contigo, que te soportaba.

Abro la boca para contestar y me doy cuenta de que no sé qué decir.

¿Cuántas personas había allí?

Lorna seguro, Jean-Paul, Jean, Danielle... ¡Incluso yo!

Tan poco significo para ella que tiene que... que tiene que...

- Bobby, es una estupidez.

- Fácil de decir, para ti – contesto con una pequeña risa amarga.

- Vamos... No es como si alguien la haya tomado en serio.

- Te has equivocado de persona. La gente tiende a tomar en serio a Lorna, al que no creen es a mí – contesto bajando la mirada.

Lo admito. Sabía que después de acostarme con ella no pasaría nada, de un modo subconsciente lo sabía. Pero esto... Esto es totalmente diferente. ¿Qué... Qué quería con esto¿Hacerme daño¿Humillarme¿Hacer reír a los demás?

Noto una mano en la espalda y levanto la vista. Jean-Paul está ahora un poco más cerca de mí.

- ¿Estás bien, _mon ami_?

La verdad es que me pregunto cuándo he empezado a ser su amigo, pero aun así asiento.

- Es sólo que... No me lo esperaba, es todo. Quiero decir, si pensaba eso¿por qué iba a... a...?

- Probablemente eran remordimientos – contesta sin inmutarse.

Le observo extrañado.

- ¿Remordimientos de qué?

- De no haberse acostado contigo. Seguro que estaba enfadada porque iba a casarse con Summers II, quiero decir, si es la mitadVamos.. de reprimido que su hermano...

Dejo escapar una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

- Creo que pones demasiada confianza en mis "habilidades" sexuales.

- Se hace lo que se puede – contesta sonriendo.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa sinceramente.

Dios mío, voy a morirme de vergüenza la próxima vez que vea a cualquiera que estuviese en la despedida de soltera. Lo estoy visualizando. Va a ser penoso.

Remordimientos¿eh? Ojalá fuese así.

No sé por qué, pero ahora mismo siento el impulso de que tenía que haber grabado la conversación. Por muy vergonzosa que fuera para mí, las cosas que dice Jean-Paul no tienen precio. Y creedme, le he oído insultar a mucha gente en el tiempo que ha estado en la escuela.

Quizá si me esfuerzo pueda recordarlo todo y escribirlo en el livejournal, con descripciones y todo. Quiero decir, ojalá hubierais visto la cara de superioridad que ha puesto cuando decía las cosas, como si Lorna fuese inferior o algo así. Sinceridad cien por cien. Increíble. De verdad, ojalá lo hubiera grabado.

De repente una voz me saca de mis ensimismamientos.

- ¿Bobby?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto levantando la cabeza en un movimiento brusco y mi rostro se queda a unos centímetros del de Jean-Paul.

Trago saliva y noto que voy enrojeciendo por momentos. Aunque no sé por qué, no es que vaya a... Quiero decir, él es un hombre y todo eso...

_Un hombre gay. _Susurra una vocecita en el fondo de mi mente.

Mi mente empieza a hacer conexiones.

Gay. Lo que significa que le gustan otros hombres. Como yo. Es decir, no yo en particular, me refiero a que yo soy un hombre y todo eso. Heterosexual. Un hombre heterosexual. Lo que significa que me gustan las mujeres. Y Jean-Paul no es una mujer, con lo cual no debería estar sonrojándome. Y debería apartarme. Ahora.

Jean-Paul tiene unos ojos bonitos¿sabéis? Como el cielo cuando no tiene nubes o el mar cuando no tiene... algas. O algo así. Bueno, son azules. Claros. Muy claros. No exactamente turquesa, sino... ¿celeste? Sí, celeste.

Y yo debería estar apartándome ahora mismo, no mirándole a los ojos.

Vamos Drake, apártate.

Ahora.

Ya.

Trago saliva por segunda vez, porque vuelvo a tener la boca seca.

Nunca he estado tan cerca de otro hombre antes. Es... extraño, diferente. Y puedo notar su respiración sobre mis labios.

Nunca me había fijado en sus labios. Finos, elegantes. Perfectos para besar.

No es que eso me importe, claro.

En ese momento Jean-Paul se inclina hacia delante y nuestros labios se rozan.

Sé que no debería estar haciendo esto. Aun así cierro los ojos y me inclino ligeramente hacia delante.

Nuestros labios se mueven levemente al unísono. Despacio, cautelosos.

Multitud de pensamientos entrecruzados. El hecho de que no debería estar haciendo esto, que debería apartarme, que los labios de Jean-Paul saben ligeramente a manzana.

La presión desaparece súbitamente y yo abro los ojos.

Jean-Paul no parece estar respirando y sus labios están semiabiertos, como si intentase decir algo y no supiese encontrar las palabras.

Vamos, no ha sido tan malo.

Me separo un poco y me aclaro la garganta.

- Eh... – buen comienzo. Indica confianza y seguridad en ti mismo.

Él también se aclara la garganta y se aparta aún más de mí.

- Creo que... Es... Es tarde, creo que me voy a la cama – dice mientras se levanta.

- Sí. Yo también – contesto mientras intento ahogar una risa nerviosa.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que ya estoy en la cama.

¿Qué puedo decir? En situaciones tensas las frases estúpidas me nacen del alma.

Jean-Paul comienza a andar hacia la puerta y se tropieza con la silla de camino.

Genial. Lo ha traumatizado. De por vida.

- Buenas noches – digo cuando está a punto de salir.

Él se da la vuelta y fuerza una sonrisa.

- _Bonsoir_, Robert.

Robert suena raro en francés. Como Gobegt, o algo así. No es que Jean-Paul lo pronuncie así, pero todavía queda algún rastro de acento francés en la pronunciación y suena raro. Aunque casi nunca se le nota el acento francés. Cuando está enfadado o nervioso o... La verdad es que no sé si se le nota cuando está nervioso, nunca le he visto nervioso. Bueno, sí, ahora. Pero probablemente era enfado más que otra cosa. O vergüenza o... Sí, algo así.

Dios mío.

Si no le gusto ni a los hombres, supongo que es que ya no tengo esperanza.

Sé que antes dije que no estaba hecho para vivir cerca de nadie. Pero era broma, de verdad. Bueno, no. Pero no lo decía en serio. Aunque creo que eso es lo mismo.

¿Y si es verdad que no tengo esperanza¿Y si no vuelvo a tener pareja nunca?

Supongo que siempre podría construirme una mujer de hielo. Una novia de hielo.

Hmmm...

De acuerdo Drake, deja de desvariar ya. Es suficiente por un día.

Me dejo caer hacia atrás y me doy con la cabeza en la pared.

Supongo que es un recordatorio.

Vuelve al mundo real Bobby. Aunque ha sido un recordatorio un poco duro, la verdad.

Je.

De acuerdo, ya paro.

Cuando estoy nervioso tiendo a hablar – pensar, en éste caso – sin parar, y normalmente son cosas estúpidas. Como ésta.

Me acomodo correctamente el la cama y miro hacia el techo.

Que día más raro, pienso mientras rozo suavemente con los dedos la comisura de mis labios.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Hmmmm... Esto... Bueno, a lo mejor he tardado un poquito con este capítulo. Un poquito chiquitín. Prometo que el siguiente estará antes, no tardará varios meses.

Título: Mi pequeña obsesión  
Autora: Rhea Carlysse  
Fandom: X-Men  
Pareja: Bobby/JP

MI PEQUEÑA OBSESIÓN

Capítulo cuatro 

_**(Jean-Paul)**_

Cierro la puerta.

Avanzo por el pasillo.

Llego a mi habitación.

Abro la puerta.

Entro.

Cierro la puerta.

Comienzo a golpearme la cabeza contra la madera.

Soy imbécil. Ya es oficial.

No sólo tengo que ir a enamorarme del idiota del barrio, sino que encima le beso.

Golpe contra la madera.

Idiot. 

¿A quién se le ocurre?

Bueno, la respuesta es obvia. A mí.

Golpe contra la madera.

Aunque ha respondido al beso. Más o menos.

Ni siquiera ha sido un beso, beso. Más bien ha sido un roce. Sí. En realidad no ha sido nada. Lo suficiente como para dejarle en shock.

Y cuando me he separado estaba pálido, ni siquiera sabía lo que decir...

Golpe contra la madera.

_Merde. _¿Cómo se supone que le voy a mirar mañana a los ojos?

¿Qué le digo?

_Oye, siento haber intentado meterte la lengua hasta la garganta. _Sí, eso hubiera quedado gracioso de decir.

Golpe contra la madera.

OoOoOoO

_**(Bobby)**_

Entro en el hangar con aire ausente y repaso la sala con la mirada, esperando encontrar a Hank escondido entre algún montón de chatarra. Sin embargo, al seguir el metálico sonido de una llave inglesa golpear el suelo, lo que veo es una mata de pelo blanco recogida en una coleta y una tez oscura, ligeramente cubierta de aceite de motor en frente y mejillas.

- ¿Querías algo, Bobby? – pregunta sin apartar la mirada de un panel semi-descubierta del Pájaro Negro.

- Estaba... Buscando a Hank – contesta extrañado -. ¿No se supone que eso debería hacerlo Hank¿O Kurt?

- Bueno, ya sabes – responde alejándose un poco del jet y pasándose una mano por el pelo – todo se consigue con un poco de práctica. Y al final no es más difícil que abrir una caja fuerte – termina, con una sonrisa.

Asiento con la cabeza y me giro para irme.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Bobby?

- ¿Por qué? – me doy la vuelta bruscamente y contesto demasiado rápido – Es decir, no. No me pasa nada. Exámenes, estrés, ya sabes.

¿Que si me pasa algo?

Nah.

Apenas.

Uno de mis compañeros (y recalco esa "o" final) me ha besado. Pero bien. Todo perfecto.

- ¿En serio? – pregunta inquisitivamente – Ayer nos dejaste un poco preocupados a todos, después de salir así del entrenamiento.

- ¿Vas a decirme que me pasé con Jean-Paul?

- Nah – responde después de meditarlo un segundo -. Es un buen tipo, pero a veces merece que alguien le ponga en su sitio.

- Bueno, si su sitio es el suelo, entonces ese alguien fui yo.

Ororo pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza, pero tiene una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Hank? – pregunto cambiando de tema.

- ¿No está en el laboratorio?

- No, por eso pensé que quizá estaría aquí.

- Hank tiene una vida social¿sabes Bobby? No está todo el día trabajando.

- Las convenciones de Star Trek no son vida social Ororo, pero seguro que él agradecerá el intento.

Tormenta enarca una ceja.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta mirándome fijamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cuando te metes con la vida social de Hank es que te pasa algo.

Abro la boca para contestar pero ella enarca las cejas inquisitivamente y no digo nada.

- Es... Una tontería – contesto. Una respuesta lamentable.

- Por aquí, es un milagro que todavía queden de esas.

- Sí... – respondo ausentemente.

Me quedo en silencio durante unos segundos, mirando la superficie de metal de Jet.

- Bobby, sabes que puedes confiar en mí¿verdad?

Giro ligeramente el rostro hacia ella y sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos.

Ororo no es Hank pero siempre ha sido... Comprensiva con todos. Una líder muy diferente de Scott.

- Y si vuelves a decir que no es nada te golpearé con la llave inglesa hasta que hables.

Sí, muy diferente de Scott.

Dejo escapar un resoplido.

- Ororo¿alguna vez...? No, déjalo, es una tontería – digo girándome de nuevo para irme.

La mano de Ororo agarra la pernera de mi pantalón para evitar que me aleje.

- Bobby... – me advierte.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me siento a su lado.

- Dispara – dice mientras vuelve la mirada de nuevo hacia el Pájaro Negro.

- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraída por alguien de tu mismo sexo, Ororo? – pregunto de carrerilla, para evitar la vergüenza.

Ororo no me mira, pero puedo observar cómo medita cuidadosamente la respuesta.

- ¿Sabes quién es Yukio? – su voz es casi melancólica mientras hace la pregunta.

A mi mente acuden fragmentos de anteriores conversaciones con Anna.

- ¿Japonesa, morena y algo psicótica? – cito.

Una extraña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

- La conoces.

- Nah. Pícara la conoce, yo sólo presto atención en nuestras conversaciones.

Ororo ríe ligeramente.

- La conocí cuando Logan nos invitó a su boda con Mariko – comienza, pausadamente -. Yo estaba... pasando por un mal momento. Hacía meses que había perdido completamente el rumbo, había pasado de ser una persona que no se plantearía matar en ningún caso, a perder el control e intentar matar a Calisto. Estaba emocionalmente destrozada, y eso estaba afectando a mis poderes.

Hace una pequeña pausa y exhala un suspiro.

- Yukio era todo lo que yo no era, todo lo que había perdido al dejar África. La vida era un juego, cada experiencia era única y deliciosa, vivir al máximo y sin preocupaciones. Total y absoluta libertad – continúa mientras frunce ligeramente el entrecejo. Sin embargo, el gesto desaparece casi inmediatamente -. Me ayudó mucho.

- ¿La etapa cuero? – pregunto sin poder contenerme.

- Sí – responde riendo -, la etapa cuero.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo era fan de ese uniforme.

- Gracias, pero no creo que sea mi estilo.

Hace una pequeña pausa antes de continuar.

- Lo que quiero decir es que Yukio era... Importante. Muy importante para mí. Especial. Era la única persona que supo ayudarme cuando lo necesitaba.

- ¿Fuisteis...?

- No – contesta inmediatamente -. No llegó a nada físico, pero... Sí, supongo que me atraía. Quizá fuera su forma de ver la vida, o que parecía que yo realmente le importaba, pero el hecho es que, cuando llegó el momento de ver el mayor deseo de mi corazón, resultó ser estar con ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres con el mayor deseo de tu corazón? – pregunto extrañado.

- El Palacio de los Espejos. Una larga historia.

- Ah.

Y la conversación se queda ahí durante unos momentos mientras intento digerir lo que me ha dicho.

Ororo. Yukio. Ororo "y" Yukio. Vaya.

En ese momento Ororo se aclara la garganta.

- Bueno¿y quién es?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto confuso.

- Si me preguntas eso es que hay alguien. Prometo no escandalizarme, - se para un momento y hace una mueca de disgusto – a no ser que sea Scott, o Warren.

Scott o Warren.

Ugh.

- Ugh – contesto con mi propia mueca de disgusto - ¿Cómo puedes insinuar eso? Son como... Mis hermanos. Sería incesto.

Su expresión cambia ligeramente cuando digo esto.

- Los sentimientos pueden cambiar¿sabes? No hay nada de malo en ello.

- Scott o Warren, Ororo. Olvídate del incesto, hablamos de Scott o Warren.

- Lo único que digo es que los sentimientos cambian con el tiempo – responde.

En ese momento la sala se inunda de un olor inconfundible a azufre y oigo la voz de Kurt a mis espaldas.

- ¿Has tenido que esperar mucho, _liebling? _

Las mejillas de Ororo se oscurecen ligeramente cuando Kurt se acerca.

Una mirada de Kurt me indica que sobro en la habitación, así que me levanto y salgo de allí.

Scott y Warren.

Ugh.

Ese pensamiento me acompañará durante días.

Noches sin dormir.

Muchas noches sin dormir.

¿Y todo ese discursito de los sentimientos que cambian?

Ororo está rara, incluso se ha sonrojado al final, no sé por qué...

Oh.

Vale.

Lo pillo.

Kurt y Ororo.

De acuerdo, no soy tan denso. Soy denso, pero no tanto.

Ugh, Scott y Warren.

OoOoOoO

_**(Jean-Paul)**_

Suspenso.

Suspenso.

Hmm...

Suspenso alto.

Deprimente.

Tienes fama, fortuna... Salvas al mundo una y otra vez durante media vida. Mueres, vuelves. Y todo para nada.

Y además analfabetos. Interés se escribe sin hache.

Deprimente. Realmente deprimente.

Alguien llama a la puerta.

Entierro el rostro entre las manos e intento no bostezar. Hace días que no duermo.

- Pase – digo con el tono de voz más indiferente que consigo.

A la vez que oigo el clic que indica la apertura de la puerta, vuelvo la mirada hacia los exámenes y doy la vuelta al que tengo delante.

Deprimente.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta una voz ligeramente temblorosa.

Resisto la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco.

- Ya he dicho que... – me paro a mitad de la frase al observar quién está en la puerta. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto – Hola.

Una media sonrisa y levanta la mano ligeramente en señal de saludo.

Aparto la mirada para volver a los exámenes.

- ¿Querías algo? – pregunto mientras cojo uno al azar.

- Hmm... – pausa – Quería... Quería hablar contigo.

Asiento mientras comienzo a repasar el examen con el bolígrafo.

- ¿En serio¿De qué? – menos un punto.

En una mirada fugaz puedo ver cómo Bobby juguetea ligeramente con su camisa.

- Es... Quería... Hablar de lo de anoche.

Evidentemente. Cómo no.

Asiento ausentemente mientras rodeo uno de los ejercicios con un brillante y lustroso círculo rojo.

Espero pacientemente durante unos segundos en los que ni siquiera levanto la vista, aunque oigo el constante repiqueteo y chirrío de las deportivas de Bobby moviéndose incansablemente sobre el suelo.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto sin demasiado interés.

- Uhmmm...

Esa es toda la respuesta que recibo durante cinco segundos, después sólo silencio.

Dejo el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

Hay muchas situaciones que plagan mi mente. El ochenta por ciento de ellas no son buenas, el quince por ciento de las que quedan son catalogadas para mayores de dieciocho años y que dejaré para disfrutarlas esta noche, y el último cinco por ciento restante son un par de ideas de un romanticismo absurdo.

Y como me atrevería a apostar que la situación va a tender hacia ese aplastante ochenta por ciento, decido que voy a ahorrarnos el mal trago a ambos.

- Bobby – respiro hondo y Bobby parece aliviado de no tener que hablar -, lo de anoche... Fue... Es... Este tipo de cosas pasan.

Me observa como si no comprendiera mi idioma. Aunque no es nada nuevo, a veces pienso que para hablar con Bobby Drake habría que llevar una pizarrita en la cual hacer dibujos de los conceptos difíciles. Aunque, la verdad es que es un detalle algo encantador en cierto sentido.

- Lo que quiero decir – comienzo de nuevo, despacio y gesticulando con las manos – es que no hay que hacer un... No hay que darle mayor importancia. Estas cosas pasan, no es que seamos un par de críos de quince años.

Bajo la mirada y recojo de nuevo el bolígrafo.

Sí, creo que eso ha quedado bien. Claro, conciso, rápido. Sin sexo. Pero directo al punto que iba al principio. Excepto por la parte del sexo.

Bobby no contesta y yo no levanto la vista.

El bolígrafo comienza a pintar mal y lo tiro encima de la mesa.

- Claro – murmura por fin Bobby – Es... Claro. Es justo lo que yo iba a decir.

- Sí – contesto sin mirarle, y abro un cajón en busca de otro boli.

- Quiero decir, no es que yo... Yo sólo... No quería que pensases que yo...

- ¿Yo? Nah.

- Genial.

Después de un par de segundos me decido por fin a alzar la mirada y veo que está sonriendo.

Cabrón.

Aprieto los labios.

- ¿Querías algo o sólo has venido a molestar? Tengo trabajos y exámenes que corregir.

Bobby me observa con ligera sorpresa y yo me reclino en mi silla, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y enarco las cejas.

- No – contesta con voz cortante -. No te preocupes, sólo era eso.

Él se gira para irse y yo vuelvo a colocarme en mi posición original, lanzándole miradas furtivas mientras se aleja hacia la puerta.

Cuando está a dos pasos de salir, se para, se da la vuelta y vuelve a acercarse.

Me observa con los brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante.

- Me descolocas – afirma con voz impasible.

Parpadeo.

Y poco más.

- No, en serio. Yo venía aquí con un croquis perfectamente organizado de la conversación – abro la boca –. No, tú te callas, que pierdo el hilo. En fin. El caso es que la conversación estaba perfectamente planeada en mi cabeza¿entiendes? Y... Y vienes tú y me lo descolocas todo otra vez, y no sé por qué, y siempre me haces eso. Así que cállate y déjame terminar¿quieres?

Permanece en silencio durante unos segundos mientras recupera el aliento.

- No te entiendo. No sé de qué vas, porque... Porque primero me odias y me insultas y después te presentas en mi habitación y me besas. Y sales corriendo y ahora no ha pasado nada. Nada. Y ya está. Y no lo entiendo. ¿Tú lo entiendes? Porque yo no.

Voy a hablar y levanta la mano de nuevo para interrumpirme.

- No, déjame acabar. No puedes venir, ponerlo todo patas arriba y echarte atrás. Eres un capullo y te odio. Y la parte que venía ahora resulta ridícula ahora que lo estoy diciendo en voz alta, pero como ya me voy sintiendo ridículo desde hace un buen rato, pues voy a decirlo de todas maneras.

Murmura algo ininteligible.

- ¿Qué?

Bobby respira hondo, está rojo, ya sea por la falta de aire o por el calor, y se mueve inquietamente, saltando continuamente de un pie a otro.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Me gustaría decir que en este momento digo algo inteligente, irónico, sarcástico o incluso mordaz. Sí, me gustaría mucho.

- ¿Uh?

- Hmmm... ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – pausa – Salir como... Como en citas y eso. Vamos, salir como salir en mecánica cita. – Silencio - ... – Silencio - ¿Vas a decir algo? Lo digo porque ya me siento suficientemente imbécil aquí de pie – dice con una risa nerviosa.

Y tengo la sensación de que va a comenzar a hiperventilar de un momento a otro.

Qué coño, yo también.

- Ummm...

Trago saliva y reconsidero la situación.

Tengo un aula de Economía en pleno verano y con todas las ventanas cerradas, un dolor de cabeza insoportable y un Bobby Drake delante de mí pidiéndome salir.

¿Aliens?

Sí, posiblemente.

Quizá estemos siendo abducidos.

Skrulls.

Los skrulls son metamorfos. Probablemente estén tomando toda la escuela en este momento.

De hecho, seguramente soy el único que no está bajo su control, la cantidad de incompetentes que habitan en este sitio es demasiado grande para expresarlo con palabras. Una foto de Summers bastaría.

O quizá hay una explicación más sencilla.

- ¿Es una broma?

Bobby abre los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Es esto una broma de mal gusto, Drake?

- ¡No! – exclama indignado.

- Oh.

La gente me había mencionado esto de no saber qué decir. Es una sensación extraña.

- Hmmm...

Bobby me observa. Expectante.

- Uh...

Si tuviera que elegir la situación más humillante en la que haya estado nunca, creo que sería ésta.

Ésta o aquel asunto de los patos del que no voy a hablar nunca.

Bobby baja la mirada.

Respiro hondo, me aclaro la garganta y rezo porque mi voz no suene ahogada.

- _Très bien._

Bobby enarca las cejas casi profesionalmente, pero no dice nada.

- ¿Cuándo?

Intento que mi sonrisa no sea de oreja a oreja mientras se observo cómo abre la boca y emite su elocuente respuesta:

- ¿Qué? – hilillo de voz.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hmmm... – traga saliva - ¿Hoy?

Dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada. No es una risa nerviosa. No lo es. No lo es.

- No puedo. Tengo que... corregir exámenes y...

- ¿Mañana?

- Vale – respondo automáticamente.

- Vale – contesta a su vez, asintiendo.

Pasamos un minuto en silencio, hasta que Bobby se decide a levantar la mirada y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Entonces... Hasta luego.

- _Bonsoir –_ murmuro con el tono de voz más neutro que consigo.

Bobby se gira y se dirige hacia la puerta. Espero a que ésta se cierre para poder desplomarme tranquilamente encima de mi mesa y hacer que mi cabeza colisione con fuerza. Porque ser idiota es una manía que he adquirido desde hace poco y a la que parece estoy cogiendo gusto, y porque ésta ha sido probablemente la conversación más estúpida que he tenido nunca y porque... Joder, no tenía una cita desde... Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo, lo cual nunca es bueno. Y ahora...

La puerta vuelve a abrirse y antes de que me de cuenta hay una mano en mi nuca, unos labios sobre los míos y un pequeño intento de lengua. Un beso que no llega a más porque Bobby se aparta, sonríe y sale por la puerta de nuevo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

* * *

La escena de Ororo no me convence, pero el final mola¿a que sí? Sí, sí... Todavía me molesta que no haya conseguido que el fic se quede más agnst. Necesito hacer un angst de X-Men o me volveré loca.

Y por cierto, el Kurt/Ororo está ahí porque a un amigo le gusta. Por nada más. Kurt/Ororo. Ugh.


End file.
